The Search for Toan
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: This is based on a dream I had of Dark Cloud. Toan has pranked his allies one time too many, so he runs off into the woods so his allies won't find him. His allies follow him into the woods, but they run into some random things on the way...


**This is one of the dreams I had of Dark Cloud. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Now, Toan had played one too many pranks on his allies, and they were out to get him. So, he did the best thing he could do: run and scream like a complete idiot into the woods where no one could find him.<p>

All his allies were chasing after him, trying to catch him. When they lost him, they decided to ask anybody if they saw him.

"Excuse me, have you seen this guy anywhere?" Ruby asked a random person, holding a piece of paper with Toan's face on it.

"Yeah, he passed by not too long ago!" the person replied, pointing to his left.

"We must be getting closer!" Ruby grinned once he was gone.

"I'm TIRED! Can't we go any slower?" Goro complained. He looked at Osmond.

Osmond frowned. "For the last time; you're NOT using my copter-pack!"

"Here, you can use my stick," Ungaga said, handing Goro his stick.

Goro took it and stared at it. "How can a stupid stick help me?" he asked.

Ruby took the stick from him and whacke square across the face.

"OW!" he screamed.

"It'll certainly help _me_, I'll tell you that..." Ruby told him.

"Hey, let's ask that guy over there if he saw Toan," Osmond said, pointing to a fat guy that was walking around.

"Ugh...okay..." Ruby said, disgusted. They all walked over to him.

Before they could say anything, the fat guy started going on and on about a time where he lost his chicken leg...and trust me...you don't want to know where he found it...

Everyone stared at him.

"...Was it really necessary to tell us that story?" Ungaga asked.

"Yes," the fat guy replied.

Ruby looked like she was about to puke, so Osmond pushed her into the bushes. Everyone hurried away from the fat guy.

"That was...awkward..." Goro muttered, speechless.

Ruby got out of the bushes, her face a terrible shade of green. "Ya THINK?" she yelled.

"Hey, look! There's the old abandoned helicopter!" Osmond said, pointing to an old helicopter on the ground.

"Osmond...you're a genius! We'll be able to find Toan in no time with that thing!" Ruby smiled.

"Plus, we won't have to WALK!" Goro yelled. Everyone scrambled into the helicopter.

"Um...wouldn't this be dangerous? I mean, there's a door missing," Xiao said.

Everyone stared at her, because they forgot she was even there in the first place.

"Eh, we'll be fine!" Ruby waved her arm around dismissively.

"Osmond, you're the technical freak here. Why don't you operate the helicopter?" Goro told Osmond.

Osmond rolled his eyes. "Alright..." He walked over to the pilot's seat and started messing around with the buttons. Pretty soon, the helicopter lifted up off the ground.

"Hey, stop pushing me!" Goro yelled at Ruby.

"Nobody's pushing you, you idiot!" Ruby yelled back.

"But I'm almost falling off the edge!"

"Good, one less person to worry about!" Suddenly, Ruby looked around, but didn't see Goro. "Goro? GORO? No, I didn't mean what I said! Goro, don't jump off the edge!" she screamed.

"I'm right here, you moron!" Goro yelled.

Ruby looked down and saw that he was hanging off the edge. "Phew..." she said. "Grab my hand!" Goro grabbed Ruby's hand, but she couldn't pull him up. "Dang it Goro, why do you have to be so FAT?" she yelled. She looked behind herself. "Ungaga! You're strong! Help me out here!" she yelled.

Ungaga walked over to her to help her, but as soon as he did, Osmond screamed, "I FOUND TOAN!"

Soon, the helicopter swooped down.

"Osmond! Stop!" Ruby yelled.

The helicopter was going so fast, it leaned to one side. That side happened to be where the door was missing, so everyone except Osmond fell out.

"OSMOND YOU IDIOT!" Ruby screamed.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>(P.S. This was a dream, so some parts were kind of random, like the fat guy and the chicken leg, and the whole abandoned helicopter thing.)<strong>


End file.
